


[Podfic] A Day By The Great Lake

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Luna watched the breathing, dark waters of the Great Lake.





	[Podfic] A Day By The Great Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day By The Great Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191540) by [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose). 



Length: 00:00:56

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20Day%20By%20The%20Great%20Lake.mp3) (1.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20Day%20By%20The%20Great%20Lake.m4b) (1.0 MB) 


End file.
